Slave of the Masks
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH,HPDM,LEMON-All Slytherin's a masks.Towards everyone they know.What happens if Draco lets himself be free of the mask just for a little while?Well being blackmailed by Harry Potter doesn't fit into his agenda until Harry said this. "You're special."
1. Why me?

_'You never know what or who I am going to be next. Sure - it's scary having all these different people inside you but in the end...aren't they all just me?' -Rens_

_**Heheh this is just a new oneshot. These stories are like my babies. Okay no, maybe not...maybe. God I need to get out. Eh, can't wait for a permit- I mean license.**_

_**Title: Slave to the masks**_

_**Warning: This story is kind of like rape/lemon. M for that and language. SLASH HPDM **__****__** that is warning you slash haters. Oh…this Harry maybe a tad bit darker…okay he has a darker personality. Maybe. I don't know. You'll see. Might be rape. Yeah…that's why this story is going under angst and romance. P**_

_**--**_

I walked out of the Slytherin common room.

I shook my head; my near-shoulder length blonde hair flowed with it. I keep my silver eyes straight ahead of me and my famous Malfoy sneer on my face.

People call me the Ice Prince but only very few new differently.

My dark skinned friend, Blaise Zabini, joined me to my left. He was one of those people. My female friend, Pansy Parkinson, joined me to the right. She is also one of those people.

Crabbe and Goyle followed me from behind. Those two always follow me; I really didn't order them to or anything. All I have to say is that they're smarter than they act. They knew the different me too.

Every Slytherin hides behind a mask, we protect ourselves with it.

Nothing can crack it.

Or so I thought.

--

Ugh, why do I have to be stuck here on the Holidays? I mean I'm escorting my friends for they can have fun and a nice vacation at home. Fuck.

_Flashback-_

_My group of friends and I were sitting in the Great Hall when an owl came in and dropped a letter gracefully in my hand. The owl landed next to me and I gave it a treat. _

"_Ow! That damn thing bit me!"_

_Pansy giggled. I gave her a glare but hide my smile inside my mind. I opened the letter and read through it carefully._

'_Draco you won't be coming home for the Holidays. Do not reply to this letter for it is too dangerous. You're mother will visit you in a few weeks.'_

_I stared at the letter blankly. Did something happen? Is my family okay? I quickly wrinkled the paper so my friends wouldn't see. _

_Don't let them know how worried you are. You can't. I put the paper in my pocket._

"_What happened? Who was it from?" Pansy asked._

"_It's nothing, just another pathetic love letter." I lied casually._

--Flashback end.

Even Slytherin's have to use their masks against each other, even to their best friends.

We don't have the words 'trust', 'love', and 'hope' in our dictionary.

Hatred is what we feed off of.

Fear is what we love to see.

We are Slytherin's.

We are ice but we do not melt. We can't.

We do and we get punished or killed.

We walked to the entrance of the school. When I stopped they stopped. Pansy turned to me. "See you after the Holidays Dray." I just nodded to her. Our eyes showing each other the same amount of coldness.

We have masks on top of masks. We won't break.

My other friends said goodbye to me and left. I didn't wait until they were out of my sight to leave. I didn't care. I couldn't.

I randomly wandered the schools empty hallways. I sighed. I wonder if I have to keep up this mask now that everyone was gone.

I found a little secluded spot. Since when has this been at Hogwarts? Then again who would see this area when there is a bunch of bushes around?

I made my way through the bushes. The cold air brought shivers to me, even though I was wearing my warmest sweeter.

"Damn winter…but…it's so…pretty…"

I shivered again but laid in the snow anyways. I wish I didn't have to put up this mask. When I was through the bushes the spot seemed a little bit wider. It also looked like no one would ever come here. Perfect.

Hell, I rather be a muggle than have this mask. I smiled into the cold winter sky. At least I don't have to pretend anymore, well only in this spot.

I started humming. Maybe it won't hurt to put it down for a little while. I opened my mouth and sang for the first time in many years. It was a song I saw back when I was able to watch muggle movies.

'_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December'_

I smiled at the sky. It feels good to be free. I stayed there for a while doing the things you never thought a Malfoy would do. What were those things? Smiling, scratching my butt _**( A/N - total lolz ),**_ singing again, making stupid noises, and much more.

A rustle in the bushes made me snap out of it and I immediately sat up. "Who's there?!" My eyes widened at who came into the bushes.

"P-Potter." I said with weak hatred. I was too startled for it. I couldn't really move from my spot either. I just watched as my rival slowly made his way to me.

"You'll get a cold just laying there you know?" Harry said. I looked up at him. I quickly remembered my place and scowled.

"What do you care?"

Harry chuckled and leaned down. "That mask of yours is not going to affect me anymore Draco," he basically purred out my name. "I have seen what's under it, even if it was for two minutes, and I think it's safe to say you aren't really a git but kind of a slob."

I gaped.

Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. I didn't expect anyone too see me with my mask off, especially Harry Potter.

I put my scowl back on. "You say anything about this Potter and you're arse makes my black list!"

Harry put his arms up in mocked defense. "Oh? What are you going to do _Malfoy_, shove a dick up my ass?"

I gaped. That's the first time I heard Potter talk like that, cuss words and all. Harry chuckled darkly. "I'll make you a deal. You do _**whatever**_ I want for the rest of the year and I won't tell anyone about your little slip up, and the singing I might add."

I scowled. "You can't scare me Potter, you wouldn't have any proof."

Harry tapped his head with his index finger. "It's all in the memories Malfoy."

I quickly looked for my wand. Damn! Why of all days did I have to forget it?! I jumped when Harry's hand gripped my chin and lifted it up.

"So…do we have a deal?"

I scowled. There is no way I can make a deal with him. "No."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, I don't mind spreading this little memory around. I have a pensive you know? I can just put it in and pass it around."

I paled. I don't want anyone else seeing that…little scene. I know it's not worth making a deal with Potter but it still shows the cracks in my mask.

It could put me at a risk of breaking. I gritted my teeth. "Fine, Potter. You got a deal."

"Good boy." Harry patted my head. I wanted to swat it away but I dealt with a glare. Harry scared me when he licked his lips. "You want to know something slut?"

I widened my eyes. Does this mean I'm his sex toy now or is he trying to get me angry?

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I aint the Harry Potter everyone knows. I also…know how to break you mask." Harry bent down and kissed me.

What the FUCK!? I tried to push him away but something wrapped around my hands. He pulled away and I looked at my tied wrists. "What the fuck is this Potter?"

"My special collar, I made it for fashion…and other uses. Now be a good slave and lay get on your hands and knees." Harry pushed me down and turned me around.

"W-What are you going to do?!" I gasped when his freezing hand touched the skin under my shirt. "N-No what if someone comes?"

Harry snorted. "Please Malfoy, we are surrounded by tall bushes, a large ass tree which nearly covers the whole area, and it's the Holidays. Basically everyone went home and those who didn't are probably in nice warm rooms instead of the freezing cold." I whimpered when he bit the back of my neck harshly.

"S-Stop." I pleaded. God, my mask is completely off and at the moment I don't like it. "No. Try to be quiet, if someone does happen to walk by they would be able to hear you." Harry replied coldly.

I whimpered once again. Harry left hand worked on my nipple as the other worked their way down my pants. I felt the tears come out of my eyes. Who knew I was going to raped by Harry Potter? I don't like this. Why did I agree to this?

A voice was heard and Harry quickly pressed down on my body. "Get down, the teacher is coming by." I obeyed and pressed my body against the cold white snow. We waited until the voices faded away. Harry sighed. He turned me over on my back. "It's a shame, I lost my mood." Harry pressed a kiss to my lips. It was a little warmer now. Not harsh and forced, does that mean he won't do anything?

Harry chuckled. "You kind of look cute, crying and helpless. If you acted like that when you offered me your hand I might have been your friend too."

I bit my lip. Harry's collar left my wrists and slid back on his throat. It disappeared behind his turtle neck. I shivered. Harry looked down at me. That gaze is cold, it doesn't show as much emotions as the Harry Potter I knew and hated.

Harry chuckled once again. "Not used to this side of me Draco? Can't you guess why I would hide this side? Hmmn? Answer me."

I shook my head. He cackled, it scared me. I prefer the nice Harry who hated me. Not the one who is dark and wants to basically rape me.

"Even I knew what people wanted from me, a warm and caring savior, someone who was brave and loyal, and someone to do the dirty work for them."

I know my eyes showed shock but I stayed quiet.

"I have so many masks that I really don't know which one I should keep after the war. I'll probably lose myself and kill myself." A strange foreign, sad, smile crept on that face along with a laugh that belonged to a madman.

That's sad, to be a slave to your own masks. I looked at Harry now, is he showing me what's left of him? If so, why me?

Harry sat up. "Get up."

I obeyed. I need to find out why he would make me his slave and why he was telling me such personal stuff. I will be his slave if that is what it takes.

"When we are alone you will Master. When someone is around me you will just call my Potter or Harry, I do not care which." Harry smiled wickedly at my scowl. "You will grow to like it. You are mine for the year, remember that. If you decide to break off the deal…"

I raised my hand. "I know you'll spread that little memory around." I looked at the ground. Harry chuckled. He opened his arms. "Come here."

I looked at him cautiously but I went to his arms. I was surprised when he held me. For someone acting so cold he's much warmer than the winter breeze. I found myself snuggling closer to him. "Sing me another song."

I furrowed my brows. "That's not really fair. You'll have more blackmail material on me."

Oh, shit. Should have kept my mouth shut. I looked up from his chest to see a smirk on the face. "Then I'll just have to keep you longer now won't I? So, sing for me."

I bit my lip. This year is going to be terrible, sighing, I opened my mouth and sang.

"Beautiful." Was a mumble from Harry that Draco couldn't hear.

-- Second day of Holidays - -

Well, I'm doomed.

I got a letter from Harry and it wants me to go into a room I have never heard of. I was suppose to be there at 10 am but…it's kind of noon now. I wandered aimlessly. It also said: you arrive late, you get punished.

After ten more minutes my feet were aching. "Oh, why does this stuff happen to me?"

"Because you are a hopeless dork in reality." A voice said. I jumped and turned. "H-M-M-Master."

Harry made a noise; I think that was a moan. If it was a moan that was a freaking hot moan…wait…what did I just think?

"I think I like it when you say that. It's a turn on." Harry walked passed me. "Follow."

I obeyed.

We went to that impossible to find room. I still never have seen it before. Harry probably rolled his eyes at my curious look. "It's a hidden room that I found last month."

The walls were colored in a dark green, just like the emerald eyes Harry has. The ceiling was a silver color, wait Slytherin colors?

"They are that way because I changed them. I like these colors too you know."

I just nodded. I saw a bed, its blanket was black and the sheet was green. The pillows were black also. This Harry really is dark. There was a bookshelf there, a comfortable looking chair, some weird looking thing – probably some muggle item I never seen before, and some…sexual items placed in a box at the corner. The door closed. I jumped at the slam it made.

"Strip."

I bit my lip. "But-"

"Don't say anything. Strip."

I swallowed but managed to sneer at him. I took off my clothes. Harry licked his lips. I am now standing naked, with Harry Potter in the room. I tried to cover myself but I knew I couldn't hide.

"Come here." Harry ordered again, he sat down in a black chair. It looked comfortable. I walked towards him with hesitation. I stopped when I stood in front of him. I shuddered as his gaze pierced through me. "Turn around." I did so. I'm surprised I'm not scared. "Keep facing that way and get on your hands and knees." I turned my head and looked at him. That cold glare, I knew I had to. So…I did.

It felt weird, having my ass facing Potter. It felt weirder when feeling him stare at something other than my ass. It was like he was trying to see my eyes even though they were facing the other way. I didn't know what he was doing but he was silent for a while.

I groaned. What do I look like? A show case? Do whatever you're going to do already Potter…

I gasped. Something wet and cold entered me. That dark chuckle came from behind me. That, thing – I think it was a finger, it's moving in me. "Wow, you really are liking this aren't you?"

I shook my head. "N-No…" I can't believe how much my body was betraying me when I said that. One more finger was added in and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle much more of this.

"You're a virgin aren't you? That explains how hard you are getting, and so easily. All I am really doing is finger fucking you." Harry said casually. I flushed.

No, you dickhead you're fucking raping me here. How the fuck can he do this without- I cried out. My eyes widened, was that sound really coming from me? These moans I'm making, I don't want to be like that.

I feel Harry's free hand wrap around my length. I moaned when he started stroking. "W-Why me?"

"You're special." Is all he said. His strokes became faster and those fingers moved mercilessly.

I'm special? I thought he hated me. I moaned. "Aaaah…" I felt myself tremble. Harry's free hand let his finger trace patterns on my skin. "How does it feel?"

I bit my lip. How do I answer that? I feel violated, yet good. Harry chuckled. "Not sure what to say?"

How did he know? OMFG does he have some kind of telepathy power?

The fingers left me and I whimpered. My eyes widened then watered, what am I going to turn into? "Surprised you haven't released yet. Let's see…maybe if I do something else." Harry said. I heard him shifting in his seat. What is he going to do?

OH SWEET MERLIN! I felt something wet enter me. I-Is he using his tongue? I felt a moan leave me once again. Merlin, it feels so good…

"H-M-Master…please…I'm going to…I'm going to cum." I cried out. The tongue immediately left me and I heard a chuckle. "Oh no you're not. Turn around and face me." I did what he said; I gasped and wanted to cover my eyes. His cock is…freaking HUGE. He laughed at my expression. His hand took hold of my hair and pulled me closer to his hardened cock. "Suck me dry." I whimpered and looked at him. I don't want to do this. He yanked my head back and leaned in. "Do. It." He ordered, in a much more colder and commanding voice. I whimpered and nodded. He loosened his grip on my hair and waited. I gulped as I wrapped my hand around the cock. I wasn't sure what to do so I started stroking it. I kept stroking it until his hand tightened on my hair. I bit my lip. "You're not sure what to do. Use your imagination my pet." I looked up again and furrowed my brows. His eyes pierced through me and I suddenly felt nervous. Shouldn't I be feeling more scared than nervous? I brought my mouth closer to the tip of the cock. I licked and then took it in my mouth. Harry hissed. His hand tightened on my hair as I teased the cock with my tongue. He moaned. I tasted his cum and I had to pull my mouth away - causing it to drip from my mouth.

Harry growled.

His hand went from my hair to my chin, which he gripped tightly. I winced. He smirked and stood up; he dragged me and threw me on the bed. When I landed I looked at him, I knew I was trembling. I was expecting for him to rape me, to take me forcefully but what I wasn't expecting was for him to climb on and take my length into his mouth. I gasped and moaned. That mouth, tongue, and hands did more than I did. It was more experienced. "H-Harry…" I moaned out - accidently. I came with a cry. I looked at Harry and saw him licking the cum from his lips.

"You taste good." Harry said, he fixed his pants and zipped it up. I flushed; I didn't know whether or not I should move. Harry looked at me. "Do you want to stay there naked?"

I shook my head. Why would I want to stay naked in some random room? Although I do feel very tired, I jumped a bit when Harry chuckled.

I saw his hand wave and felt my clothes return – covering my skin. "Sleep."

I wanted to – Merlin knows that. I just wanted to go to my dorm and sleep so I tried to move. A hand pushed me down. "Just adjust yourself to the bed and sleep. No need to go back to your dorm when you're going to be all alone anyways.

I nodded sleepily and find myself buried in the blankets in no time. Harry kindly tucked me in – to my surprise. I don't know why I did what I did but when he was about to leave I took hold of his sleeve. "Please stay, please."

I couldn't see his reaction but all I remember is that his warmth surrounded me within seconds and I fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

-- Third person--

Harry kissed the blonde's forehead. "Sorry, but I want you."

Draco's body snuggled into the warmth and Harry stroked the boy's back.

"I can't tell you this when you're awake." Harry felt his eyes starting to close. "I can't say it outloud when you're asleep either." He whispered.

'_I love you, Draco.'_

_**--**_

_**Slave to the Masks – part one COMPLETE.**_

_**There are only a few parts. Technically this is a very long oneshot. So I decided to make it into different parts. Woot! I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it is kind of darkish kind of. **_


	2. Your just scared

_**Slave of the Masks Part 2.**_

_**Warning is in first part. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Things might be moving fast so forgive me if you don't like it. **_

_**--**_

"_I can't tell you this when you're awake."_

"_I can't say it outloud when you're asleep either."_

…

_What is it you want to say? Who are you? Please tell me!_

_What can't you say?!_

_Tell me…_

_--_

I woke up with a groan. What a weird dream…

I froze. Taking in my surroundings and everything flooded its way back into my groggy mind.

That's right. I am now the slave for Harry Potter. Shit. Double Shit and FUCK. How could I let this happen…even though I do admit it's not bad when he sucks you off.

No! Bad Draco! BAD THINKING!!! I shook my head. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I looked and notice Harry was holding onto me. I held my breath. He looks like a god when he sleeps…

I turned to my side to face him. His face is so peaceful when he sleeps. While I was staring I noticed things I never had time to notice before. His hair was lighter than I thought, his skin looked soft and more colored, and there were shadows under his eyes which secretly worried me.

I didn't catch myself in time when I reached out and petted his hair. I let my hand feel just how soft that untamed hair was. I jumped when a purr came from him. Amused, I petted some more.

I smiled as the soft rumble through his chest kept going. I decided it was safe and snuggled closer, still petting.

It wasn't until he shifted when I lifted myself from the trance. What the hell am I doing?

I backed away and stopped petting his hair. My hand ached as I struggled to keep myself from petting that marvelous hair again.

I did not just call his hair marvelous…what are you doing to me Potter?

"Why did you stop?"

I jumped. Shit he was awake the whole time?

"I…uh…I…"

Those eyes open and my breath caught. His eyes are gorgeous without his glasses. It was like an everlasting forest and it had sunlight shining brilliantly in it. (Not literally)

"Pet my hair." He didn't ask but ordered. It's odd only one day and I can tell the difference between his tones. I nodded and brought my hand to his hair. It felt good to let myself do what I really wanted to. I petted his hair but after entrancing myself again I started playing with it.

He snuggled closer and hid his face in my neck. I flinched when his breath started hitting my skin. I slowly felt the smile playing on his lips.

"W-Wait don't get any ideas." I said pleadingly hoping he wasn't going to do what I thought he was.

"Shush up." He said while bringing a finger to my neck. I flinched and bit my lip. OH you can't be serious.

That finger delicately and softly stroked my neck. I muffled a certain noise from coming out of my mouth. No, it wasn't a moan. Definitely not that.

Then he poked my stomach with his other hand and I yelped.

"So you are ticklish."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No I'm not."

"Punishment for lying." He quickly got on top of my and started tickling my stomach and blowing air on my neck.

My laughter rang out then. "N-no!! Stop please" I thrashed and squealed. I heard him laugh which sounded near beautiful. He pinned me down and stared at me.

I stopped noticing how my legs wrapped themselves around his waist during the commotion. I stopped breathing once again.

I watched as his eyes grew dark. I was about to put my legs down until he gripped my thighs and pulled my closer to him.

"N-no please wait."

"Shut up."

It was weird. His gaze was dark with desire but I saw something behind them. Something that I couldn't quite name. I trembled as I saw his face come closer and closer. His breath hit my face and I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach.

No…wait…yes…no I mean no. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him hiss. I looked up at him and immediately tried to sit up. He was hunched over holding his forehead with one hand. I backed away from him as far as I could, watching with my eyes wide open.

I was truly scared when a scream came out. What's going on?!

It was five minutes later when his screams died down. He was panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. I started to crawl to him.

"P- Master?" I started remembering what I was supposed to call him.

He took his hand off his forehead and put it in front of me, telling me to wait. Instead I gasped and came closer to him.

"There is blood on your hand. Look at me, let me see your forehead."

He shook his head. I noticed he was trembling. I leaned lower to get a look at his face. I was completely shocked when I saw fear sketched across it. A feeling that I haven't felt in a long time overcame me.

I felt compassion. I wrapped him in my arms and held him. I was scared for him. I remembered how he was soothed by my singing yesterday and started singing a song I heard from a muggle game. It was in Japanese and I had no clue what it was saying but it was soothing to me.

I rocked him back and forth until the trembling stopped. I even heard soft sobbing coming from him. I petted his hair – hoping tat would take away the pain. I felt wetness on my shirt and looked. Blood- he was bleeding but how?

It stopped all of a sudden. He gently pushed me away from him. "I'm going to wash up."

I stopped him from moving. "W-wait let me check your forehead."

He took the hand I placed on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Just go back to your dorms. I'm sure whoever is still there is missing you right now." He let go of my hand and went away.

It felt cold. I watched him leave the room – the look on his face right now worried me.

--

I walked back to the Slytherin dorms looking like a zombie. I replayed his face in my mind so many times. His face was so scared then just became blank. I'm worried.

I shook my head. Why should I be worried about him for Merlin's sake? He has been my enemy for the longest time and now I'm worrying about him?

I gaped. Not only that but we were acting friend status early, not slave and master. I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell does this mean?

I gripped my head. "What the fuck is going on???"

"Whoa, Ferret, where did the blood come from?"

I gasped and looked up to see a red headed dork, Ron Weasley. I blinked. "What are you doing here?" I asked without hatred. It must have startled the dork because he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well I didn't go home this year. Have you seen Harry?"

I nodded unconsciously. I blinked and gasped. I gripped the red heads shoulders. "Can you tell me what that scar does???"

Weasley looked scared that I actually was having a civiled talk with him and that I was asking about the scar without making fun of it. Then a scowl appeared. "Why would you want to know? It's not like it matters to you."

I shook him. "HIS FOREHEAD WAS BLEEDING! That is why I got blood on my shirt!!"

The Weasley processed the information. Then he grew angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!?"

"He told me to go back to the dorms."

"And you listened to him? Malfoy you listened to him."

"Oh shut it! Just tell me what his scar does!"

The Weasley growled. "It's connected to you-know-who. Harry sometimes receives nightmares through the scar."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But he was wide awake."

Weasley crossed his arms. "That has been happening a lot lately. I have seen his scar bleed before but Harry never tells us what he saw that was so bad."

"And you were yelling at me on why I didn't help him."

Weasley sighed. "He thought I was asleep. I don't want him to know or else he would have told me to butt out. He's been like that lately. Always down and depressed."

I blinked. I felt disappointment in my chest and pondered on why it was there. It hit me like a brick.

I wanted to be the only one to see that side of him.

"Oh…what the heck is going on with me?" I asked outloud. I rubbed my head. "I shouldn't even be like this. Stupid Gryffindor and his stupid pensive."

"What are you talking about?"

I flinched. Oh crap…but…maybe the Weasley- I mean Ron could help…oh this might not be a good idea but I just have to figure this all out.

"R-Ron I got something to tell you."

I looked at him and spilled all. What has happened so far – excluding the little sexual activity.

"…"

We were sitting down by a tree in the courtyard now. "I- I was scared when I saw the fear on his face. It worries me. I always thought that Har- Potter was kind, soft, and loving not – not like that. Not dark, cold, and scary."

Ron looked at me. "No, he was never kind, soft, and loving to others who weren't his friends. He just made people see…what they thought a savior was."

I looked at him. "Why me then? Why am I seeing all of this? I – I was his enemy for six long years!" I clutched my head. "I'm so confused and I do not like any of this!"

I jumped when I felt the Weasley hug me. I closed my eyes and started crying – not for me but for Harry. "I'm worried sick for him. I don't know why I'm scared for him! I- I…" I lost my voice in my own sobbing.

Ron rubbed my back in attempting to comfort me. It took a while but my sobbing stopped. I whipped my face with my robes. "S-Sorry. I never have been this emotional before."

"Malfoy – I mean Draco…" it was awkward when he said my first name. It's a first time we're going into first time basis. Hell it's the first time we're having a civil conversation without throwing out the wands.

"Do you think you're falling for Harry?"

I froze. Am I? It has just been one day since this whole thing started. I shook my head. "I don't know. I have no clue why I am reacting like this…"

I tilted my head to the side and scooted out of Ron's arms. I gave him a slight smile. "If I am falling for him I must be easy because it has only been one day."

Ron smiled slightly back. "You're not easy. Just confused. Maybe you want to be the one to help Harry. I can't blame you because he does have that kind of charm. The more mysterious he gets the more you're interested."

I raised my eyebrow. "You sound like you have been through this before."

"I have fallen for him once but I knew it was just going to be friendship. I'm glad I realized that because I have fallen for someone else."

I smiled. "Really? Who? Which house?"

Ron laughed. "You sound like Hermione when she is about to get gossip."

"Hey! Shut up. I should tell you all Slytherin's LOVE gossiping. It's a good hobby."

"Riiiight. A GOOD hobby. Anyways the person is in your house."

I thought for a little. Who the hell would be attracted to anyone in my house? I listed off people. There is only one person who lets seems possible. One who flaunts exactly who he is and plus he seemed like the Weasley's type…in a creepy sort of way.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Blaise Zabini would it?"

I saw the flush right away. "WOOT! Point one for Malfoy! How long?"

"T-This summer. I saw him at summer school here at Hogwarts and well…we had to do a project together. It took one week but in that short time I found myself in love with his personality. Oh and his ass. His ass is hot."

I covered my ears. "I didn't need to hear that part."

I received a playful smile and uncovered my ears. My mind went back to Harry so I sighed loudly. "What are we going to do?"

"Hey Ron…this is strange. You're having a conversation with Malfoy?"

Ron and I jumped and looked up. There was Harry, washed up and looking as cheery as a savior should be. Of course he doesn't know I told Ron. I kept this to myself but it hurt for him to call me Malfoy. Then I shocked myself when I loved it when he called me pet with that deep sexy, slightly threatening voice. I flushed with embarrassment and quickly stood up. "Thanks Ron- I mean Weasel." I looked at the too making sure to hid my face. I walked past them quickly. Once I knew I was out of their sight I ran to my dorms.

I think I'm falling for him…

And I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing.

--

_**We'll switch to third person Harry and Ron's conversation**_

--

They stood there. Silent.

Ron looked up at Harry. "Stop the act Harry. Tell me what you saw. Tell me why you're acting like this."

"It's none of your business Ron." Harry answered back coldly.

"THE HELL IT IS MY BUSINESS! We've been best mates for seven years! SEVEN YEARS! Why can't you tell me what is going on with you Harry?"

Harry growled which startled Ron. "Because I said it's none of your fucking business Ron!"

"Then how come it's Malfoy's?"

Ron saw it. He saw Harry flinch and soften when he mentioned Malfoy. Ron softened up when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"You're confusing him Harry. He was sobbing just a little while ago."

Harry looked up at Ron. His eyes were just as confused as Draco's were a little while ago.

"He's scared for you. He's actually worried about you believe it or not." Ron took a step towards Harry. "Listen, Harry, I don't know why you're doing what you're doing but if you keep doing it you might confuse him even more. Are you trying to protect him or hurt him? I cannot tell anymore…who are you?" Ron held himself. "You're not who you were when I meet you and you changed since you've been getting visions while you're awake."

Harry clenched his fists. "You're right. I'm not the same. I'm not the fucking same!" Harry yelled. Ron coward back. "I'm changing Ron and I cannot help that. If I don't want to tell you something then deal with it."

Ron regained his courage. "I've been dealing with it since I met you Harry! I know I can deal with it but I'm tired of that! I want to help you! What I can't understand is why you won't let anyone do that!" Ron looked to the ground. A thought entered his mind. "Harry, do you love Malfoy?"

Harry was the one to back away this time. "Are you sane?"

Ron shook his head. "You do! You do love him! The reason you're doing all those things to him is because you love him!" Ron struggled with his realization. Unsure of what to do or say next now. "…You are hoping for him to help you. You want him to love you back."

"No I'm not. I'm not hoping."

"Then what? Are you just going to keep messing with him?"

Harry scowled and shook his head violently. "It's not like that!"

"Not to you maybe but do you know how screwed up he is? From the chat I had with him I'm guessing that you're all he's going to think about for the rest of the school…Wait. I know what this is about. The reason why you won't say it outloud. Why you won't tell him…"

"Don't say it Ron. Please." Harry begged. A desperate look came upon his face. Ron shook his head. Harry needs to hear this outloud.

"No you're afraid Voldemort will find out. You're afraid."

Harry ran towards Ron and threw a punch. "GODDAMNIT IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" he screamed out before running away.

Ron landed on the ground and held his cheek. He got up and ran to the Slytherin dorms hoping to find the blond.

--

Back to Draco

--

I was about to say the password to enter the Slytherin dorms when I heard someone screaming out my name. I looked up.

"…Ron?"

Draco waited until the red head was in front of him panting. "What happened? Are you okay? Why is there a bruise on your cheek?" More importantly how the heck did he know where the Slytherin dorms where at?

Ron put up his hand. "H-Harry."

My attitude changed when i heard his name. I felt a flicker of panic go through me. "What about Harry? What happened?"

Ron looked up. "I think I know why he's acting the way he is…I mean in your situation."

I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

Ron shook his head and gulped down his saliva. "Malfoy- I mean Draco, He's scared."

I could feel the look of astonishment on my face. Harry Potter, scared? I know it can happen but still. Then I remembered he's still human not just a savior for the wizardly world. I shook my head slightly. "Why is he scared?"

"Well…I think he's afraid of Voldemort, he's afraid Voldemort will find out about how he feels about you."

…wait what?

"W-What feelings?"

Ron looked up at me. "Find him. Ask him yourself. Please Draco. He needs you."

I nodded my head and ran past him. I had no clue where I'm going or where Harry would be but I took a guess.

I ran until I found the Astronomy Tower. I walked inside and knew I was right. I heard sobbing and snuck in.

There he was, kneeling on the ground sobbing. There I was realizing that I have indeed fallen for him. I…want to be there for him. I walked up to him. "H-Harry?"

He looked up with fear in his eyes. He backed away from me when I reached out to hold him. "Go away."

I shook my head. "No. Please Harry."

"GODDAMNIT JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I RELEASE YOU AS A SLAVE SO JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He backed up into the wall and crunched up into a tighter ball.

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. "Never. I'm never going away."

His sobs rang out louder. "W-Why…Why won't you go away?"

I felt myself hold my breath. I just don't have to say it outloud right? He won't be scared if I don't say it outloud or at least straight out right? "T-The same reason why you want me to stay."

I felt him froze. Oh maybe this was a bad idea but…I couldn't bring myself to let go. Seconds past by at first…then minutes. After five I was scared. Maybe Ron misinterpreted Harry.

I jumped when I felt Harry's arms holding onto me. "Really?" I heard the fear in his voice, how he was scared to know – to feel.

I paused. If I said yes would I mean it? Why am I thinking about this…I meant it. I really did.

"Yes."

He uncurled from his ball and gently backed me away from him. He looked me in the eyes to find the truth.

Slowly he started bringing his face closer to mine. I felt my breathing hitch and my heart beating faster. So close. I…want…this.

A cackle was heard throughout the castle and Harry backed away hissing.

I froze. I recognized that cackle.

_He's here._


	3. I hate it when I'm right

_**Slave of the Masks pt. 3**_

_**I think I'm just going to put this on story mode n not just a really long ass oneshot. **_

_**Warning P1. Disclaimer P.2. **_

_**--**_

_He's here._

_-_

Harry winced at the pain and stood up. I stood up with him. "Harry."

"No. Stay here."

I shook my head. "No…I'm not letting you go alone."

His look told me otherwise. "Listen to me Draco."

My heart fluttered at how dangerously low his voice was when he said my name. I scolded myself. This is no time to have my mind in the gutter. "Please…What if…something bad happens?"

"It's bad enough right now Draco. There is barely anyone here and Dumbledore is gone."

I shivered. "But…"

Harry's face soften and he took me in his arms. I felt him trembling. I felt myself trembling too.

"Please, Draco, stay here. Be safe."

"And if someone finds me?"

Harry froze. "Stun them and run to your dorm." He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. "Okay?"

I saw how he wanted me to agree. I just couldn't. I can't lose him now. I have a bad feeling. "If I feel as if something is about to go wrong I am not going to stay here."

He scowled. "Draco you are going to stay here and that's final." Once again that face softened but the anger was still there. His grip on me tightened.

It was unexpected, it was heated, and it was our first kiss. As soon as his lips claimed mine I knew I was as good as melted.

He broke away and quickly left me in a daze.

--

Passing time about 20 minutes

--

I'm scared. I heard the cackling stop a while ago but another one started again then stopped. That bad feeling was there but…

I haven't moved from where I was. Harry wouldn't like it if I would but…

Merlin…what should I do? I can't sit still anymore!

…why should I let Harry boss me around? I can't let him be the protector of me! Even if I let him protect me I want to protect him too!

It…it's only natural to want to protect the one you love right?

…That's it. I'm going.

And so I did. I ran.

I ran until I heard cackling again – it was leading me towards them. I knew I was there when I finally heard voices. Harry's on the other side. I snuck up against the wall and listened.

"Now Harry if you want your friend safe then submit yourself to me and I will make sure you death is as painless as possible."

I snuck a peek and was immediately frightened. Harry was considering it. Who does The Dark Lord have as hos- red hair – RON!

"Don't listen to this bloody git Harry! Don't you dare think of listening!"

Ron let out a strangled breath as his hair was pulled back and a wand was jabbed at his throat. "Silence boy! Well Harry? What shall it be? The death of your friend…or yours."

Harry eyebrows were furrowed. I knew what his answer was going to be.

"Fine." Harry started to put down his wand. Another cackle came from the dark Lord.

I'm not going to let this happen. I won't let Harry die! I won't let him give himself up! I took my wand out of my pocket and jumped out at the back of the Dark Lord. "STUPIFY!"

The Dark Lord dodged and Harry ducked. And my spell hit no one.

The Dark Lord turned to his side so he could see both me and Harry. "Well Mr. Malfoy what a pleasant surprise."

I sneered. "If only I could say the same."

Ron and Harry gave me a very angry look for butting in. It was obvious they didn't need anyone else involved. Harry's glare hit me and I tried my best not to shudder.

The Dark Lord scowled. "Just like your parents aren't you."

"Perhaps I am."

The Dark Lord's eyes glinted a red color but then they changed from annoyance to amusement. "Yes, and soon you too will be joining them in the grave."

I froze. He…my parents…

"W-what did you do to them?"

"I killed them of course. Keeping you away from me was a bad idea on their part. Don't you remember? You were supposed to get the Mark this weekend."

I felt anger flared up inside me. "Then you should have come and gotten me yourself you wicked c-creature!"

"Oh yes and your mother was pregnant with your baby brother or sister."

I felt the magic ready to explode from my body. "What?" I growled.

He reminded me that he had a hostage so I forced myself to calm down and keep some tears from leaving my eyes. I was going to have a sibling and he…

The Dark Lord cackled. His face turned to Weasley then to Harry. "It seems I'm not in good circumstances here. So Harry - how about this? Come with me and I will keep these two unharmed."

Damn that man. Changing the subject and trying to lure Harry. Harry started putting down the wand again.

"NO!" I yelled at him. He glared up at me with a look clearly saying 'shut up.'

"Oh and why shouldn't he?" The Dark Lord asked me amused.

I couldn't look into those ugly eyes but I did. It burned through my soul – all that wickedness. Then I remembered something. "My parents didn't give me to you when you gave them only two options. One to become a Death Eater and the Second one..." I choked on that second option. It was too disturbing to think of it but I was desperate to save Harry and I already knew he would do it to me whether or not I got the Mark.

His eyes glinted – obviously pleased to where this conversation was heading towards. "Oh yes, I remember the second option, I remember the disgusted look on your father's face when I 'suggested' it."

I gulped and nodded. "I will do it if you leave these two alone."

The Dark Lord cackled. He looked at me once he was done. "Throw your wand to the ground."

"No you bloody ferret if you do that I will personally kill you myself!"

I gave Ron and Harry and apologetic look. I raised my wand above my head and looked the Dark Lord in the eyes. _Forgive me father, mother…baby…your deaths will mean nothing now…I'm so sorry. _I threw my wand to the ground and watched as it snapped in half.

The Dark Lord threw Ron onto the ground. As he ran to me Harry yelled a spell that completely missed. I felt those slimey hands grab me and the wand poking at my cheek. "Well Harry I have one thing I've been wanting for a while now." The Dark Lord's voice had more than amusement in his voice and it highly disturbed me.

I looked into Harry's eyes and saw the fear. I'm pretty sure he saw mine too. I knew this might be the last time I was going to see Harry. 'I'll love you forever.' I mouthed to him.

There was a pop and soon the love of my life was out of my sight.

**--**

**Voldemort's hideout **

**--**

Cold. It's cold.

I tried to warm myself once again. It's not comfortable being thrown in a dungeon.

_--_

"_AAAAAH!" _

_I spit out the taste of Voldemort's arm and fell to the ground. I tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed my hair. _

"_You little brat we made a deal."_

"_I made the deal but I never said I was going to do this willingly."_

_I closed my eyes expecting to get an unforgivable or hit. Neither happened. I felt the Dark Lord shaking and opened my eyes to see he was laughing._

"_Oh my I knew I picked the right person. It's a shame your father didn't agree with it."_

_I growled. "It's a shame that he isn't here to smash your slimey face to the ground."_

_I shivered as I felt that glare look over my body. _

"_Now Malfoy that isn't nice." He said grabbing my chin. He forced me to look him right in the eyes – close up. _

"_I will make you obey, even if it means I have to break you."_

_--_

I shuddered as I remembered that threat. I can't do this but he might go back and kill Harry and Ron if I don't.

Someone came in, a Death Eater – figures.

"Draco!" The death eater came to me and held the bars. I knew that voice.

"Blaise…Blaise!" I tried to get to the bars but the chain on my angle held me back. "Damn!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?! There is no way your father agreed to this." Blaise exclaimed. He took of his hood to reveal his face.

I looked him in the eyes. "My parents are dead." I let a sob out. "Their dead! He killed them! My mom was going to have a baby Blaise! HE killed THEM!" I started crying hysterically.

"Oh Draco…but…I thought you were at Hogwarts."

I stopped sobbing. Harry…

"I have to tell you the whole story."

He nodded.

I told him everything I could tell him. In the end he was frowning.

"Draco of all the people to fall for why him!? You could have been saved from this mess Draco!"

I shook my head. "I have the feeling I would have stepped in anyways. Blaise…I wanted to protect him! I wanted to protect Ron and Harry. If he killed Harry…" I choked at the thought of it.

I would die if Harry was killed.

"Draco how do you think Harry feels right now?"

I trembled. "The same way I would have felt. I didn't want him dead. And I won't be dead soon."

"No you will be bound to him, that's worse than death."

I shook my head. "Blaise…I agreed to the second option, not the first."

I looked up at my friend to see his nostrils flaring. "Are you nuts?! Do you know what you're going to be? What your going to have to do?!"

…Yes. I knew.

I knew exactly what was going to happen but it doesn't matter as much. Not as much as Harry's safety did – does.

"I will do anything to protect him Blaise…"

I heard Blaise sigh. I knew he would understand. We went silent.

"So…Weasley likes me huh?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. I shouldn't have told you that part though."

"…Draco…"

"No. You are not going to get me out of here."

"Then what am I suppose to do?! I can't let this happen Draco. You're my best mate."

I rubbed my temples. "I know Blaise. I'm glad you want to help me but there is nothing you can do."

We looked at each other sadly. I bit my lip.

"Where are Pansy and the others?"

"On vacation – they are getting their Marks at another time. I had to get mine the day vacation started."

"Blaise…"

"Don't you dare pity me. Your situation is worse than mine Draco…I just wish I could help it get better."

"…"

"Zabini!"

Blaise jumped and turn. "Yes sir?"

The Dark Lord looked between us. "How dare you delay your duties! I should have you killed!"

"I am sorry sir."

I saw the wand go up and quickly stood up. "NO!"

Blaise glanced back at me – warning me to stay out of this. It was too late.

"Oh…I wonder…CRUCIO!"

I screamed as Blaise fell on his knee – gritting his teeth in pain.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!"

The Dark Lord ended the curse just to throw another at him. This time Blaise let out a painful scream.

"NO! NO STOP PLEASE! STOP!" I pleaded. This time the Dark Lord looked at me and ended. '_Break_' he mouthed to me. My eyes widened. I should have kept my mouth shut…but if I did Blaise would be dead.

I felt my body shook. '_Fine_.'

"Say it so I can hear it Malfoy." The Dark Lord said – practically purring out my last name.

"FINE! I BREAK!"

Blaise gave me a worried glance before the Dark Lord ordered him to leave.

I heard the keys rattle and the bars open. "Come."

And I couldn't do anything but follow.

--

**Footsteps were heard through out the hall.**

**He quickly apparated away. He had to help his friend – even if he gets killed for it!**

**--**

_**Ron's p.o.v.**_

_**--**_

I've been holding Harry for hours. He really does love Draco. I scowled. That little ferret – why did he have to pull a stunt like that…although I am grateful. I guess I would have done the same thing to save someone I love.

Headmaster McGonagall came back shortly after the incident. Right now she has some Aurors investigating where you-know-who's hideout.

I wish I could help out – but the headmaster told us to sit and wait. Doesn't she realize the longer we wait the longer Harry dies inside?!

I guess we can't help it though. I know I wouldn't be much help. Still…

"R-Ron…"

I looked down at Harry. "Yes…?"

"Do you get the feeling…that something bad is going to happen to Draco? Something worse than the Mark? They…were talking about a second option…"

Yes…I did. I can't tell him that. The way you-know-who was acting…it was like…he wanted Draco…I mean in a disturbing kind of sense.

"Nothing is going to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT!" Harry broke out of my hold. "Don't you dare try to make it seem better. It's not! Everything is at its worse right now…" Harry shook again – he was trying to hold back a sob. "H-he should have listened to me and stayed put."

I shook my head. "If you were in his position would you stay put?"

"…"

"I didn't think so. Harry, mate, listen to me-"

The headmaster ran into our dorm. "Come with me. NOW!"

We didn't dare delay especially with the urgency in her voice. We found ourselves in the Headmasters office. I gasped.

"Blaise has come from you-know-who's hideout. And he has valuable information."

Blaise looked up at us – tired and worn. "Now before you say anything rude I have to say that what you're going to hear isn't going to be pretty. Not only that but you should know I had intentions of escaping with Draco."

Harry's head snap too when he heard Draco's name. His attention was full now.

Blaise looked at Harry with a frown but cleared his throat. He told us what happened.

Harry scowled. "I really wish he could have kept his yap shut."

I gaped. "Blaise could have died if Draco hadn't stepped in Harry."

In the corner of my eyes I saw Blaise glance at me but back at Harry.

"What Ron says is true – Potter – but what I have told you isn't the worst part. It's not something a witnessed or anything but it is something that is going to happen soon – very soon. Or possibly right at this moment."

I have a feeling this could be bad.

"The Dark Lord has always wanted Draco – as a Death eater. He even suggested it to Draco's father. Mr. Malfoy didn't mind that idea. It wasn't until three weeks later when the Dark Lord made a different suggestion. Another option so that their son wouldn't have to be bound forever. Mr. Malfoy...Lucius didn't stand for it. That one suggestion made him see exactly what kind of person the Dark Lord was."

"The Second option they were talking about…" Harry whispered.

Blaise looked him right in the eyes. "Potter – Draco is going to be raped and forced to carry the Dark Lord's child."

**I hate it when I'm right.**


	4. Please no

_**Don't ignore any warnings people! I will not tolerate flames! Unless their very harsh criticism. Possibly… : |**_

**_DONT IGNORE WARNINGS (once again XD)_**

--

_**I hate it when I'm right.**_

**--**

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

I felt the Dark Lord's teeth sink into my neck and almost immediately more tears flowed out of my eyes.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I found myself looking into the wizardly video camera. More tears flowed out as I began to feel his touch again.

-- _Earlier_ --

_I followed the Dark Lord and soon myself in his chambers. It was dark yet well lit. Immediately there was the colors of Slytherin except the bed had a blood red silk sheet and black pillows. Truthfully I always knew his room was like a dungeon as I saw the stone walls._

_I felt a slimy hand grab my wrist and I found myself flung onto the bed. I looked up into those disgusting crimson eyes. I gasped as cold air hit my skin and looked down at my body to find myself naked. _

_I closed my legs quickly as if I could save myself from this fate. The Dark Lord chuckled and went into the corner of the room where there was a wooden box. He pulled out some devices and set them up right in front of me. I covered myself more. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_The Dark Lord answered with a chuckle. "Oh my sweet pet-" EW. Only Harry can call me pet! "I am not blind."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "Unlike you I hold some intelligence to acknowledge that." I scolded myself but I couldn't help it. _

_The Dark Lord growled and came up to me. I tried to scoot back without revealing myself. I saw the Dark Lord's hand raised and immediately closed his eyes. I heard a laugh and peeked a little to see that hand go down. What caused me to scoot back against the bedpost is when the Dark Lord climbed onto the bed – now nude. _

"_I know how much Potter __**loves**__ you. Why else would I have this wonderful camera here?"_

_I swallowed but all I felt was a dry throat. Why is this happening to me? "Please don't. Don't."_

_If he does this he will break Harry. I don't want Harry to see me be taken by-by this monster._

_A sickening smile crawled its way onto the Dark Lord's face. "I will break the boy and I will kill him."_

_He forced my hands over my head and bound them. And I couldn't do nothing but hope that I'd be saved._

_-- Normal --_

I saw something fly into those ghastly hands. My attention soon flew to the hands trying to pry open my legs. I only held up for five minutes until a growl came from the Dark Lord. He forced my legs apart with a spell. I feel vulnerable and weak. I **am** vulnerable and weak. I whimpered as a finger brushed against my entrance. "N-n-no. Please don't."

"But don't you want Potter to see me take you? I promise it won't hurt…much." The Dark Lord responded before thrusting an unlubed finger. I let out a small cry. Hurts.

The Dark Lord seemed taken with the feeling of heat enclosing around the finger. I closed my eyes. Harry. Harry. Harry…

When I felt the other finger enter I let out a loud sob. The Dark Lord fingers went in and out of me forcefully. I felt his free hand take my chin and lifted my face towards him.

"Open your eyes."

I whispered a 'no.'

"Open your fucking eyes."

I tried to shake my head but his hold on my chin tightened. Harry…Harry…Harry. The name kept repeating in my mind because I felt if it didn't I would lose break.

The fingers left me harshly and I felt a strange object being pushed into me. That was when my eyes flew open. "What are you doing to-"

When his cold dry lips pressed against mind I wanted to scream. Harry…

"AH BLOODY FUCKER YOU FUCKING BIT ME!" The Dark Lord yelled as he flung himself away from me.

I struggled against my bounds but gasped. The fabric that held my wrists together touched my skin and I felt like lightning bolted through me. All of a sudden it seemed hot, my breathes became ragged and it took all my will power not to whimper.

I saw a look of triumph on the Dark Lord's face. "W-what did y- aaah…" I moaned out when he touched me.

"It's something I saved for a day like this. It will force you to feel pleasure and be pleasured." The Dark Lord purred in my ear and I felt my face heat up.

"N-Nooo…"

"_**Yesssssss."**_ The Dark Lord countered. Draco felt the monster's body press up against his. A lance of unwanted pleasure shot through his body once again.

He let out more sobs. Harry…Oh Merlin…I'm so sorry. I…can't…fight…

"You are mine."

--

At Hogwarts

(Ron's view)

--

Harry sat there in the Headmasters office. It has been nearly a day and the Auror's sent out haven't found a single clue. Blaise was bound by an oath not to tell about Voldemort's whereabouts and the Headmistress has gone who knows where. I have been pacing around this room trying to think of places he would go but every time I mentioned one Blaise would shake his head.

I growled. "OH MOTHER FUCKING MERLIN I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE!" I finally screamed out. I kicked my foot into a nearby victim wall.

Blaise let out a sad chuckle. "It's all right. You had very good guesses…"

I glared at him. "Right now guesses isn't good enough Zabini!"

I saw an eyebrow rose and my annoyance with him went up a notch. A smirk appeared on his face. "Zabini now? Didn't you call me Blaise just a little while ago?"

I flushed embarrassed. "I-I…"

I heard a chuckle again and scowled. I decided to occupy my time by pacing again. Before I could start the Headmistress came in with an owl flying behind her.

She stood in front of Harry and the owl dropped an envelope into Harry's lap. "I knew it. Mr. Potter if you don't mind I would like that envelope. It might be a trap…"

"What?" Harry said. He took the envelope in his hands but nothing happened. He shrugged and opened it.

What we saw was horrible.

--_events from before and added --_

(**A / N ** now prepare for **rape** people…)

"_NO! PLEASE DON'T PLEASE!"_

_Draco struggled even more. It was obvious he was fighting against Voldemort positioned himself in front of Draco. A moan was forced back from the blond but a painful scream erupted from the mouth as soon as Voldemort plunged into the unprepared blond. Almost immediately forceful thrusts were given and the screams increased. Choked out sobs came from the blond and a low mantra of Harry's followed. _

_Voldemort latched himself onto Draco's shoulder and bit it harshly. "Please…stop hurts…please…please…please…" _

_Voldemort licked blood from his bit and looked up at Draco. He thrust in and pushed all the way to the hilt. "No…please…NOOO!" Draco screamed as Voldemort let out a grunt signaling his release. Draco went limp after he was forced to released as well. Voldemort let himself out and got of the bed. He released Draco's wrist which feel at his sides. _

_Voldemort dragged the blond towards the camera until Draco's face was in better view. The blond has tears streaming down his face while blood and semen rushed down his legs. Those grey eyes were blank as if all emotions were forced out of him. _

_Voldemort threw Draco back on the bed and smirked into the camera._

"_Hello Harry."_

_And the recording ended._

_--_

I fell over and landed on my bum. "What…what…the…hell…"

Suddenly everything started shaking and I looked around for the source. I saw Harry trembling uncontrollably. "Shit." I ran over to Harry.

"Harry…Harry…you have to calm down. Harry!" I bent over to look at Harry but his eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

A low growl escaped his mouth. "I will **kill **him!"

I stepped back. This is the first time I've seen Harry like this. He was leaking a large amount of murderous intent and I couldn't do anything about it.

I backed away a bit more.

Where could they be?

Blaise seemed to get an idea for he shot up from his chair. "It is two words! The first word starts with an "R" and ends with an "E." The second starts with an "M" and ends with an "N.""

Harry shot up quickly and looked at Blaise with a dark hateful glare. "Riddle Mansion."

Blaise was surrounded with magic that was forcing him to keep his mouth shut. Harry quickly left knowing he was right.

I gapped but looked at Blaise.

"What?" he said clueless written all over his face.

I grabbed his collar. "I hope your legs aren't as slow as your brain."

Blaise gulped and for the first time feared something other than the Dark Lord.

--


	5. Thank Merlin

**--**

"**I hope your legs aren't as slow as your brain."**

**--**

I'm back in the dungeons. It's really cold you know? Luckily I got my clothes back. After the Dark Lord r-r- had his way with me I've been getting looks from the other Death Eaters – looks of lust. Oh Merlin – I feel dirty. I wish I could go and wash myself. So completely and totally violated.

How can Harry love spoiled goods like me? The Dark Lord sent him the tape. After that he probably won't look at me.

I pulled my knees close to my chest and hid my head between them. I sniffed and tried to hold my tears back.

"Merlin…not only was I violated but I might be pregnant." I whispered. This time I allowed myself to sob. I might be pregnant with a child. The Dark Lord's child – oh Merlin this is so fucked up.

I wiped my face with my sleeve. I don't know what to do. What if I am pregnant? Do I have to keep the child?

I pressed a hand to my stomach. If I am pregnant and escape what would Harry think of me? Will he still love me even though I'm pregnant with a crazy loon's child? Will I even be able to graduate from Hogwarts when I will be on the receiving end of pity?

I tucked a piece of my hair behind me head. I really don't want this child.

I looked at the dungeon walls as if they would take every single problem away from me. I gasped at a thought.

Should I really hate a child for something he or she couldn't stop? I was raped, and a baby could be the outcome…but should I really hate the child for that?

Oh Merlin I'm so fucking confused…

I wish Harry was here…

"INTRUDERS!"

I jumped at the sound echoing off the walls. "What the…?"

"INTRUD- AAAAAAAAAAH!"

I gasped. I struggled to stand up but winced when pain shot up my spine. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I looked around. I need to get out of here.

"Harry! Calm down!"

My eyes widen. I recognize that voice.

"Where is he?!"

I crawled my ways towards the bars and tried to see through the small opening of the door. I felt tears stream down my face. Thank Merlin…I think I see red hair.

"HARRY!" I screamed hoping they could hear me.

I heard the Death Eater's scream stop and saw Harry's head turn towards the entrance to the dungeon. Immediately I saw them trying to pull the door open.

"Fuck! It's locked!"

Was that Blaise's voice?

"Don't you have the fucking key?" I heard Harry growl out.

"Not anymore – but he might."

I saw a flash of red from where I was. Then there were some sounds of movement. "No key."

"Oh fuck the key! Everyone back up." I heard Blaise call out. This can't be good. An explosion rang and I squeaked as pieces of the door flew into the dungeons.

"Thanks for giving our position away oh smart one!" I heard Harry yell sarcastically.

"Well you didn't seem to come up with any bright ideas."

"It's called _Alohomora _dumbass."

"…I knew that."

I sighed. I was happy they were here and all but…this is ridiculous. Count on Blaise to make a rescue mission go wrong.

I saw Harry enter and immediately I sent him a smile. I felt tears flowing down my face. "Finally…"

He sped over to my jail cell.

"Alohomora." He whispered and a loud click rang out. I pushed open the bars and attempted to stand up once again. I let myself wince as I stood. I found myself in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't come to you fast enough." I heard him whisper. I started shaking and wrapped my arms around my Harry.

"You're here now." I whispered back before burying my face into his shoulder and sobbed. "You're here now and that's what matters."

"_Sectumsempra!"_ a voice rang out.

"RON!"

Harry turned but still held me close. Ron was on the floor bleeding. The red head stood up quickly. "Stupefy!" He yelled out and a loud thud was heard. He turned to us and smiled. "We should get out of here."

We all nodded. Blaise and Ron quickly ran out yelling a string of curses to on-coming Death Eaters. Harry picked me up into his arms and I felt myself being carried bridal style. Harry managed to keep up with Ron and Blaise and yell out a string of hexes himself.

"Harry…put me down I can move on my own."

I was ignored. It wasn't a certain voice caused me to freeze.

"It seems you are holding something that belongs to me, Potter."

Harry put me down but still held me close as he slowly turned. His arm around my waist tightened. I felt a chill go down my spin when I could actually feel Harry's furry.

"I believe, Tom, that you have miscalculated that fact. You see, Draco is **mine **and no one else's."

The Dark Lord hissed. "Do not call me by my name!"

Ron and Blaise closed up from behind us. "Harry…" Ron called out. Harry let me out of his arms and gently pushed me towards them.

"Protect Draco."

I felt Ron grab my arm and pull me towards them. "H-Harry."

"I love you Draco."

I felt my lip tremble. Oh please don't let that change if I am pregnant. "I love you too…you- you better come back to me."

Harry nodded but his eyes never left the Dark Lord.

I memorized his figure for a while. His shoulders weren't hunched but straight, his wand was placed in his hand which held it tightly, and he held a stance of a true wizard. I let myself turn and looked at Ron. We both nodded and I quickly found myself trying to keep up with them. I ignored the pain in my back as much as I could.

Before I was out of an earshot the first spells were yelled out.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Crucio!"_

After that I couldn't hear anything anymore. We kept moving – Blaise leading the way. It wasn't until he stopped that we knew that something was wrong.

"SHIT!" Blaise cried out. Ron and I stopped behind him just to stare at about 15 Death Eaters blocking our way.

I uttered my own swears. Fucking brilliant. I don't have a wand, there is only two other people here, and we're surrounded by Death Eaters, just fucking brilliant. Blaise glanced at us and then back at the Death Eaters.

Blaise pulled his wand out and continued walking towards them. Ron grabbed his arm. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Blaise gave a smirk. "Something I'm good at." He faced Ron and pulled the red head to him. I raised my eyebrow as he kissed the boy.

Then I furrowed my brows. "Blaise…you aren't going to duel them all by yourself are you?"

Blaise let a dazed Ron go and turned towards the Death Eaters again. "It's not like we have much of a choice now do we?" he whispered. "I'll serve as a distraction while you two backtrack and find another ways out."

Ron gaped. "Do you honestly think I'd let you-"

Blaise gave Ron a frightening glare. "Someone has to get Draco out of here! Think about it Ron. What if the Dark Lord got a hold of Draco again?"

Ron shut his mouth and let out a small groan of protest. Ron looked at me and then at the Death Eaters. "If you don't make it I'll fucking kick you arse."

Blaise chuckled and started walking towards the Death Eaters, who looked amused. Ron grabbed my arm and we started back the way we came. Ron stopped at a passage way we had skipped before. We both ran and paused when we hit a dead end.

"Shit." Ron cursed. He sighed. "Now what?"

I looked around. "Maybe there is a hidden passage way?"

"Oh right like a secret passage will pop out of nowhere!" He leaned against the wall and screamed when it suddenly disappeared into the ground. He landed on his bum. "Ow."

I suppressed a laugh. "I believe you had that coming."

"Shut up ferret-face."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the passage way. It seemed safe enough. "You know for a mansion this place gives me the creeps. How did you guys get in?"

"Well Harry was so angry that he managed to take down the wards and a load of Death Eaters on his own. When we arrived most of them were unconscious and few were still up. Once we actually got in the mansion we avoided fighting. Since Harry was going nuts trying to find you. It wasn't until that one Death Eaters started alerting more."

"The one screaming intruder?"

Ron nodded. He got up and then we both started walking. We jumped when the stone wall rushed back up.

I sighed. "This isn't a very good situation."

Ron snorted. He lifted his wand up. "Lumos."

The passage way suddenly became bright. We continued walking.

--

30 Minutes later

--

"My feet hurt."

"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes."

"Well it's true. When is this passage way going to end?"

"I don't know."

…

I sighed.

Ron glanced at me. "Um…I know this is hard to talk about…especially so soon but…are you…er…in pain?"

"Huh?"

"You know from…erm…nasty stuff."

I gulped. He was right it was too soon. I nodded slightly. "Yeah…it's not hurting as much as earlier."

Silence again.

"I'm sorry. I think we could have gotten you sooner but Blaise…well…is an idiot."

I let myself laugh sadly. "I already knew that."

Ron laughed a bit too. "…Did you-know-whose plan work?"

"…I don't know."

The silence came for a third time. I heard out footsteps echoing across the walls.

"What if it did?"

I stopped completely. Ron seemed to have noticed and stopped to. He turned to me and I could see concern written on his face.

"I don't know. I…I don't think I could get rid of the baby even if I wanted to."

A look of shock came across his face until confusion replaced it quickly. "Why?"

"The…the baby doesn't deserve it. I couldn't blame the baby for something it didn't do."

He looked away and started walking. I followed.

I looked at the ground as we walked. I wonder what would happen if we all survived this? I wonder…

"FINALLY!" Ron screamed which caused me to jump. I looked up and felt a huge grin on my face. We saw an opening. We looked at each other and suddenly broke into a run towards the entrance.

We walked into outdoors. I sighed out of relief and looked at the sky. It was nightfall.

"Draco?"

I looked at him. His face was full of concern and it was then I realized I was crying. I smiled at him and wiped my face. Then I quickly turned serious. "We need to get help."

Ron nodded. "Can you apparate?"

I nodded.

"Good because I can't."

I blinked. "How did you get here?"

Ron smiled slyly. "My dad brought the car to Hogwarts when he was called over."

I laughed. "Well – why don't we drive back?"

Ron flushed. "I landed in a lake."

I bit my lip.

"Oh just laugh already. I know you want to."

I shook my head and let a little laugh go through. I stood up straight. "Shall we go?"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm staying behind just incase the two of them come out and need help. I nodded.

Ron started to find somewhere to hide. While I, on the other hand, apparated with hope that I'd get help in time.


	6. Sorry AUTHORS NOTE

_**I am sorry to say that I totally forgot this story existed. XD. Mainly my fault. As it seems I did start writing a chapter for it but due to some unknown reason I have no clue where it went. **_

_**I look back and read through these chapters and cried. It is written horribly written and sadly I am having problems reverting back to first person. For recently I have been writing in third person/first person where it focuses on the character I choose to concentrate on and tells the story of that single character but is still somewhat vague on what goes on through that characters mind.**_

_**I will continue this story. I won't update anytime soon. When I do this note will be deleted and you will see a new chapter. It might be written differently but that would just be a bit odd to see. **_

_**Now, if you excuse me, I have to find out how to turn off this new fan my parents found. It won't turn off and I'm in line of fire. **_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**P.S. Don't kill me please. **_


End file.
